


Paperswap

by SteveSmackdown2014



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted love confessions, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Canon - Video Game, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fortune Telling, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Game Shows, Girl Friendship, Girls in Love, Good Guy Gone Bad, Identity Swap, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Outer Space, Personalities Stay the Same, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Princesses, Real Time, Rewrite, Role Reversal, Sidekicks, Slow Dancing, bad guy gone good, evil mario., failed love confessions, for part of it, just the role is switched, like theyre gonna stay in hotels and sleep and eat, mario is evil - Freeform, nas and mimi have crushes on each other but r too much of dorks to say it, sort of realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveSmackdown2014/pseuds/SteveSmackdown2014
Summary: Dimentio's handling of the Chaos Heart went different than anyone imagined.The crew had lost. It was in his grasp. But instead of destroying all worlds, he accidentally made one- a rewrite- where everything is messed up...-Sitting at home one cozy day, Nastasia gets word that Princess Mimi had been kidnapped. Upon going to King O'Chunks' castle- she finds it's not him that kidnapped her like usual, it was the almighty Count Mario.Blacking out and waking up in the strange Flopside with the pixl Pechi at her side, it's up to her and her new friends to stop the destruction of all worlds.Will they realize their true roles and bring everything back to normal, destroying Dimentio once and for all with a final battle? Or will they live in oblivion and re-live the horrors that brought them here?Based on this post, but with a little tweaks- https://aminoapps.com/c/mario/page/blog/paperswap-an-alternate-universe/g0Nu_6uPW7BVz31nMvMgdQVm8pqK6b2
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mimi/Nastasia (Super Paper Mario)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Paperswap

_No._

_NO NO NO NO NO._

Everyone's heart dropped as the wretched jester held up the sparkling black heart.

"AHAHAHAHHA!! THE CHAOS HEART IS _MINE_! I STEAL IT FROM YOU, LIKE A LOWLIFE THIEF TAKING CANDY FROM A _BABY_!"

Dimentio laughed maniacally as it floated above his head.

"No... NO! COUNT BLECK OBJECTS! YOU MAY NOT! DIMENTIO!"

Every plea Count Bleck was trying to get out while injured on the ground was drowned out by deaf ears. It was useless- his former minion, companion, and friend would never listen to him. He was blinded by power, by the power of the Chaos Heart. Unlike Bleck, he had no motive, other than wanting to watch the world _burn._

Bleck had a motive to want the Chaos Heart's power. Formerly known as Blumiere, his planned life with his lover Timpani was cut short after she was taken away as a result of his father's disapproval. Changing his name and gathering a team of minions, he only had one goal- give up on love and destroy _all worlds._

But now he had no use. Timpani, the girl of his dreams, was right in front of him- in the form of a small butterfly. She had never _died-_ only been converted to a Pixl, a little fairie of sorts.

After this revelation, Bleck had a change of heart- his plan was to destroy the Chaos Heart for good.

But Dimentio intervened.

The jester had possessed Luigi- Mario's own brother- and became Super Dimentuo, a horrifying amalgamation of Dimentio and Luigi, powerful as can be.

The battle was raging.

And they lost.

After everything, they lost.

The entire crew sat in defeat as Dimentio rose above them, laughing like a maniac. Everyone was grieving.

They were all going to die.

"And now, for me to recite my words... to _end everything once and for all!"_

Flipping to the page with the spell to end it all, Dimentio began to speak.

But Count Bleck faltered. Something seemed... off.

Dimentio began to recite it as everyone held each other tight.

"Count... I'm... so sorry," Nastasia, Bleck's loyal secretary, managed to say as she shed a tear.

Dimentio raised his hands as he finished it. Everyone braced themselves...

"WAIT, YOU SAID THE WRO-"

And before Bleck could finish, everything went white.


End file.
